Immortality
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Rufus needs blood from 3 descendants and a girl in order to be immortal and the king of the world. How will they stop it without Sibuna and others? find out. Review and remind me of my mistakes. :) be patient.
1. students kidnap by Rufus

Joy had a miserable life and she gave up tearing Fabina apart. Everybody hates her. She has no friends except for, KT, Alfie, Mara, Jerome and Willow. She kept on enduring herself so if she finally goes home, she bursts all her tears. Fabian and Nina kept on staying away fromher. Amber was making her hear what they are talking about like one day,

"Sure is fun when Fabina is around."

And this was the day Joy finally felt the end.

* * *

**-After breakfast-**

She was walking to the school with Willow when Mara called her. She smiled back at Mara who asked if she didn't mind. She drank her pineapple juice. She kept walking when she accidentally poured her pineapple juice from Amber "Oh my-, I am so sorry!" she panicked.

"Like, you didn't do it on purpose."

"It was an accident. I was looking down the floor." Joy had tears stored in her eyes, "Then watch it, will you!"

Joy sighed as she looked at the pineapple juice box, "Why do everybody hate me?" then she remembered all what she heard from her friends,

"She's just jealous."-Fabian

"If someone asks who the stupid dork is, it's her!"-Nina

"What a lozer."-Mick

"What a great whore."-Patricia

"She's a liar. A full, stinking liar!"-Amber

Joy has a full misery life and she just have to hold it on while she can. She was walking at the path of meadow when she looked at her watch. There was still 15 minutes before school. She followed the path of meadow where it leads to the forest.

She looked around like it feels so alive. The trees swayed as the wind goes around it. Her eyes were focused on the way and smiled. She felt very happy. But then someone stood in front of her. It was Rufus. Joy had a shock expression. She gasped, "Rufus! What do you want from me?"

"I want 3 descendants to give there blood. So I'll be immortal. And I need 1 girl's blood to complete my Ceremony. Cups of blood, mixed together! But you're a descendant. You must follow me." Rufus took her right wrist when Joy pulled away, "Cockroach!" she shouted. But Rufus punched her in the gut. She was a girl although he has to do it.

She shouted in pain while Rufus took her again, this time not letting go.

* * *

**-At school 11:34 am-**

Jerome and Alfie were hanging out on the stage throwing stuff bears when Mr. Sweet made a task for them so they couldn't mess around for the prom, "Can you find Joy and KT? They're the one who volunteered for the decorations." The 2 pranksters nod in agreement.

As the 2 walked in the hall way, KT rushed to them, "Hey Jerome and Alfie. Where's Joy?"

"Kara Tatianna, the KT rush of the school is needed by Mr. Sweet. And we don't know where Joy is so we'll keep searching." Jerome replied **(A/N Kara Tatianna is the real full name of KT. Search it. It is true.)**

As the 2 boys kept searching all afternoon, they can't find Joy. They looked at the classes, Cellar, Attic, the girls' room, the boys' room, the laundry room and the place where the prom will be held. They all looked at the house, everywhere But there was no sign of Joy.

They started to ask questions especially the people who hated her.

Nina: I just saw her _this_ _morning_ _at_ _the_ _kitchen_ when breakfast was held. Good thing Fabian was with me.

Fabian: Why do I care?

Mick: Haven't seen her cause I was in the race for Anubis.

Mara: I saw her _with_ Willow after breakfast.

Willow: She's with me when we were going to school but I _left_ because Mara called me.

KT: I wasn't here for breakfast because I was at school _before_ breakfast.

Jerome asked the final hater, or the last person to ask since Jerome and Alfie don't know where she is.

"**Amber**, Do you know where Joy is?"

"Yeah. She head to the forest right after she spilled the juice on me, on PURPOSE! " Amber said angrily. She really hated her for breaking Fabina.

Jerome and Alfie looked at each other and made a plan. It had been 4 in the afternoon so they set off at the forest. They told Trudy they will be right back.

* * *

**-At the forest 5:46-**

Jerome and Alfie looked everywhere. They never split up because they might get lost and it was almost dinner. Jerome looked at the moon and said, "She might be at the house right now. Besides, we won't get to help Mr. Sweet right now. Just tomorrow and we'll be able to set the prom."

Alfie nodded.

Jerome was getting tired especially that it was almost 6 pm. Jerome yawned and thinks he can't eat dinner right now.

Alfie was behind him and Jerome was walking fast, "Jerome, wait." Alfie said as Jerome stops. He was still sleepy and he talked about Joy.

"She was really weird." Alfie was tying he's shoe while Jerome looked back at Alfie while saying, "-And she was crying in the middle of the night."

Jerome looked away again and then to Alfie who collapsed on the ground. He saw Rufus cover Alfie's mouth with a handkerchief before Alfie collapsed.

Jerome was going to help Alfie but he thought maybe he should just tell Trudy _IF_ he gets back to the house.

He run and run making sure he doesn't look back so he couldn't trip. But Rufus hits him with a stick. Jerome fell on the ground and started to black out.

* * *

**-At Anubis house-**

"Where are they?" Trudy asked worriedly, "Relax Trudy they'll get back." Fabian said trying to keep her calm.

"Oh. Fabian, I have to call the police." Trudy dialed the phone and said to find, Joy, Jerome and Alfie.

"When was the last time you saw them?" The detective asked.

"All I know is, Mr. Sweet send them to find Joy for the decoration of the upcoming prom. Then they said they will find her in the forest and get back before dinner. But they didn't come." Trudy said panicking in a silent mode.

"We'll search them tomorrow morning. We need to finish this case as possible. Good night ma'am." The detective said.


	2. You've got to be kidding me

**-Jerome, Joy and Alfie-**

Jerome woke up and saw his hands up and chained on the wall. He saw Alfie also chained like him but asleep. He saw Joy sitting on a chair, gagged up and her hands were locked up with a rope behind her. Her feet were also tied together.

"Alfie. Joy." He whispered so no one can hear them.

"Joy! Alfie! " He called again, louder. Alfie woke up like he was in a headache. "Jerome?" Alfie asked, "What're we doing here?"

"I don't know…" Jerome said, "But we need to escape. Joy should be first to get free so she can unlock us."

But then Alfie gasped, "Joy!" Jerome 'shhhhhhhhhhhed' Alfie. Joy woke up looking around, seeing Jerome and Alfie attached on the wall. Joy's gag loosens and said, "How'd you get here? Did Rufus kidnap you?"

"Sort of." Alfie said. "Well, unlock yourselves and get us out of here." Joy said.

"How?" Jerome said, "Your hair pin!" Joy said.

"How can I get it on my hands and second, I don't have a hair pin." Joy thinks and tried to stand up on both feet, "My hair pin." She came near Jerome and Jerome bit her hair pin.

He stood up on the back of the chair and reached the hair pin with his mouth to the lock and tried to pick the lock.

Rufus came in and saw them trying to escape, "Oh, so you think you can escape?" Joy looked at Jerome as he dropped the hair pin and Rufus came closer to them.

Rufus grabbed the back of the chair where Joy sat and moved it back to the corner, "No! Rufus, wait!"

Rufus unlocked the chain and grabbed Jerome's collar and knocked him on the wall then threw him to the ground.

"Jerome!" Alfie shouted as Rufus faced to Alfie while Jerome moaned in pain from his shoulders. Rufus punched Alfie in the face as if he doesn't care for children.

He only cares for immortality and people in the world cheering for him.

Alfie's lips bleed just lightly and went back to Jerome grabbing Jerome's neck this time and raised him to the air. Jerome tried to pull Rufus' grip from him but he made him shut when Rufus said, "Try to escape or I'll shoot the 3 of you."

Jerome calmed down but was still strangled and puts him back to his position, pushing him hard to the wall and locked him again.

Joy lets out one tear drop and looked at the 2 descendants in pain, swearing she'll get them out.

* * *

**-At the school-**

"Where are the three? We need more help." Mr. Sweet said.

The Anubis students looked at Mr. Sweet.

"They're lost and the detective tries to find them." Amber said as the detective come sending news about the 3 students.

"We have seen clues. We saw blood stains from the stick and the DNA results say it's from Jerome Clarke. We also have seen Joy Mercer's bag but no sign of Alfie clues. We didn't found any finger prints on the stick and also, we found the clues near the river."

All of them looked at each other_. Blood? Jerome could be dead by now or Joy dead or Alfie dead_. So they looked worried. But they didn't mind especially Amber who doesn't care for the prankster and the liar.

Amber asked permission to Mr. Sweet to get her make up in the bag at the house. Mr. Sweet didn't think that it's for emergency that's why he allowed her.

She went to the house and pats her face with powder. She looked at her phone and there were no text messages, "Why could life be so boring!?"

* * *

**-The woods-**

She went out with her cell phone and went to the woods, "I'm sure the 3 are joking, right?" She skipped class everyday but this week, she didn't. She was too protective of Fabina.

She skipped between trees and jumped on the branches.

Then once, she tripped on a branch and fell. She saw her cell phone across her but then her ankle was broken. The cell phone was little far but not too far. She reached the cell phone so someone could help her but she screamed in fright.

She was pulled by Rufus and her ankle hurts. But she hit a rock when they turned to the left where an underground room can be seen. She fainted.

* * *

**-Another kid for the ceremony-**

"Amber!" Joy screamed when Rufus shuts her in a cage. Amber didn't wake up. Rufus laughed, "Soon, I will get my wish granted." Jerome looked painful as ever. Alfie was tired of standing.

Joy's gag was pulled up to her mouth again to shut her up. But she spits on Rufus, "I am sick of you locking us in here!" Rufus slapped her hard and it caused a big bruise on Joy's cheek.

Jerome and Alfie looked at Rufus and gave a What-an-idiot- look.

"Tomorrow, I will get back for you. And the world will know the king." Rufus locked the door and left Amber sitting and leaning on the cage, Jerome's head still in pain, Alfie's lips bleeding softly and Joy in pain for the bruise.

Joy was sleeping then heard Jerome call her. He was out of his chain, "Jerome, how did you-"

"Just stop. Amber got me out. Rufus dropped a key next to her cage after she woke up." he said after Joy asked when her gag was off.

"And there is no way I am getting her out to ruin Fabina." Amber said while Alfie let's her go from the cage.

"Please Amber. You're not the only one who felt miserable because everyone hates her except for a few students!"

Amber cuts the rope and saw marks of the rope on Joy's wrists bleeding, "Why do you care?" Amber said not letting Jerome touch her.

"Because… I… cause," Jerome stuttered.

"Oh my Jerome." Amber said as Jerome looked at Alfie who was smiling at him with his bloody lips.

"You've got a crush on Joy! Oh my gosh!" Amber squealed, "I know Joy, I have been a whore to you but please I wanna make you and Jerome together. Win win?" She said as she puts her hands on her hips.

Joy looked at Jerome in a shocked and confusion, "You do like me, don't you?"

Jerome gave her a blank stare, "I… uh." He swallowed, "Yes." She smiled and hugged him as if the end is near. Amber and Alfie looked at them in a romantic way.

Then Joy heard footsteps, "Rufus is coming!" She gave the 3 a scared look and Jerome pecked a kiss on her forehead.

"We can do this." Alfie said.

But then Rufus came.

* * *

**-At school-**

Mr. Sweet had been worried for the prom so he made Nina in charge. Mr. Sweet came to Anubis house to look for Amber when Trudy appeared and said,

"Good afternoon Sir Sweet."

"Have you seen Amber?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"She's not in school either."

Then the detective came,

"Ma'am, I'm afraid this is Ms. Millington's cell phone lost near the river in the forest. She might've lost"

"Amber's not here and in school."

"We might have lost 4 kids. We have to search further more info."

The detective left and the 2, Mr. Sweet and Trudy looked at each other worried.


	3. Something forgotten while in pain

**-The 4 kids-**

"We can do this." Alfie said.

Rufus came and saw the 4 students with fright and scared expressions in their faces especially Joy.

"You won't escape this time." Rufus tries to grab Joy's wrists when Jerome pushes him away. Alfie looked at Amber then to Jerome who was fearless. Rufus punches Jerome's chest and fell to the ground.

Alfie exclaimed, "Amber, help me!" Alfie pushed Rufus to the wall and locks him with their hands. Joy kneels down and looked at Jerome who was in pain. Joy was about to cry when Rufus escaped at Alfie and Amber's lock. Rufus kicked Alfie's guts and Amber was pushed hard on the wall and fell to the ground unconsciously.

Joy tried to protect her and Jerome but Rufus kicked her to lie down on the floor where she tried to back up. Jerome looked at Alfie and Amber then to Rufus who was approaching at Joy. Jerome tries to get up with his painful chest.

Joy was now trap and looked at the right but was just a wall. At her left was a long, metal chain. She was about to pull herself together when Rufus stomped on Joy's left legs.

Joy was screaming in pain when Rufus did it again, harder. Joy screamed louder and louder in pain when Jerome grabs Rufus at the back and made him face to him.

Rufus was red and fuming angrily when Jerome hits him at the jaw. Rufus was bruised and punched Jerome's guts like Alfie.

Alfie was looking at Amber whose head was bleeding and then to Jerome who was hit in the gut and pushed to the wall, strangled by Rufus. Joy was looking at them crying.

It is really hard to stand with a broken leg.

Jerome was out of air and oxygen when he starts to get weak. Rufus lets go and lets Jerome fall on the floor again but this time, more likely dead.

Rufus came to Joy grabbing her hair and pulling her so much that her head was like going to bleed. Rufus then kicks her legs where he stomped, and throws Joy to the wall.

Joy screamed but failed when she hits the wall and fell, leaning on the wall and her legs straight, bruised and bleeding to death as she sits on the ground.

The 2 blonde and the brunette were unconscious. Rufus was about to get Alfie when he saw the door open and escaped. He screamed mad but then heads to the other room to get the cup and a knife.

* * *

**-At house of Anubis-**

The Anubis students were heading back to the house because Trudy said so. "What was that all about?" Nina asked as Fabian glanced at her, "Maybe there was good news about Jerome, Alfie and, " He swallowed , "J-j-jo-jo-joy."

Patricia looked at Fabian with an angry look, "Who cares?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright dearies. Go to the living room, we've got big bad news for you." Trudy said. Nina and the 2 looked at Trudy and just followed her. The 3 went into the living room and saw all of the students except the 4 kids gone, "Where is Amber?" Patricia asked.

The 3 sat on the empty couch and Mick was standing next to Mara.

"Okay students. We have bad news for you." Mr. Sweet said.

"This includes Amber being also lost and the detective is going to find out who the culprit is." Trudy added.

The Anubis students all looked more worried than before, "So what do we do?" Mick asked.

"You have to stay here for weeks until the 4 students are found. This is excused. We don't want to make more troubles of losing kids in the middle of school year. Starting today." Mr. Sweet stopped when all of them heard a door slammed.

"_Alfie Lewis?_" Mr. Sweet said. Trudy looked shock especially the students.

They all saw Alfie, bruised up, seeing his lips with blood and his clothes all torn up.

"What happened? Where's the 3 children?" Trudy asked.

Alfie looked at Nina, "Rufus has them, unconscious." Nina had a sad look, "Well. Where are they? We should tell the detective. And we're coming."

* * *

**-The blood-**

"Ready to fill the cup."

He raised the knife and starts to make an open cut at Amber's left palm. The blood starts to fall on the cup and drops a droplet on the floor.

Amber woke up but looked like her eyes closed and saw the cut on her palm. She looked scared and saw Rufus approach to Jerome who was on the just stared since she can't do anything.

Jerome woke up as Rufus pressed the knife on his right palm of his hands, "what the- mmrphmrufmpphhh!" Rufus puts a thick towel on his mouth as the blood falls on the cup mixing Amber's blood with his. When Rufus stood up, he kicked Jerome's chest again.

Jerome holds the pain when he saw Amber look at him worried then to Joy. He looked at Joy full of blood; on her head and her leg.

Jerome puts the towel away from his mouth and screamed, "Help! Help!"

"Help us! Help us please!" Amber also screamed. Rufus looked at the 2 before he cuts Joy on the left palm.

* * *

**-Nina, Detective and Alfie-**

"Help! Help!"

"Help us! Help us please!"

"What was that?" The detective asked, "I think that's Jerome and Amber screaming."Nina said.

"We're close. It's near the river, right…" Alfie continued, "Here." Alfie saw the open hole and climbed down while the detective followed. Alfie sneaked in carefully the same as detective observed the students.

Alfie signaled a stop to the 2 and peeked at the door, seeing Amber locked on the chain this time with Jerome. Jerome kicked Rufus on the back to get back at Joy when Rufus got his leg, "Let-Let it go!"

"_Not the right moment Jerome. On the other side of this room is your dear, sister **Poppy**. Hadn't you known? Not just a descendant but a descendant's siblings. Not Joy or even Alfie has one. I can't even get Patricia because she isn't worth it._" Rufus smiled evilly and Jerome looked at him angrily, "**TRY TO HURT HER OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD!**" Jerome shouted.

Alfie had wide eyes the same as Nina. Rufus' smile faded away and took the knife going to Joy. He looked at her palm and it wasn't the same at Amber and Jerome's palm. It has been known that her Ancestor had made a protection for her in order that no one, NO ONE will ever be immortal.

He smiled, "Hmm. I see you protecting her so I won't be immortal." Rufus grabs her wrists and locked her also at the chain next to Amber. Amber looked at her,crying, "I want this, o-over." She murmured.

Rufus grabs the knife and Cup and saw Joy woke up. She recognizes that her led was still hurt and broken that's why she stood up on her right leg. Joy looked at Amber, very weak and saw Rufus approaching to her.

She closed her eyes and then felt pain on her chest. Rufus had stabbed her on her chest. Alfie gasped and came in before Rufus gets the cup filled with her blood. Alfie picks the chain and punched Rufus on the jaw, again.

He went around covering Rufus up with chains and Nina helped him. Joy cried silently. Amber and Jerome looked at Joy who was bleeding more.

Nina grabs the keys and the detective helps Alfie lock Rufus, not letting go this time. Nina unlocked Jerome, Amber and Joy's lock. After Joy was unlocked, she fell to Jerome who was standing in front of her and felt unconscious.

Nina grabs Amber's wrists and told Jerome, "Carry Joy. We're climbing up the ladder."

Jerome looked at Joy who was unconscious. He carried Joy on 2 arms and followed Nina. Alfie and the detective left Rufus and locked the door.

When EVERYBODY got up, Jerome and Joy were the last to climb up. Jerome holds her around the waist and climbed up. Alfie was waiting for the 2 until they got up. Amber had headache but they didn't went to the house. Trudy was waiting for them outside and all of them saw the ambulance.

Jerome lays Joy on the bed and went in with Amber and Alfie.

But Jerome nor Amber didn't remember, "**_Poppy_**"


	4. Back together

**-Poppy-**

"Help!" she yelled but then she heard somebody say, "Carry her." But she wasn't sure if she heard something else. She had get rid of her sack that was on her head after she got the rope away.

Poppy is a real expert at escaping. Then she smashed the door with her legs and she opened it. When she was going out, she saw piles of wood in front of the door.

But she didn't want to find out what is in there. When she saw the ladder, the latch was open.

She beamed and got up. Then she run as fast as she could. She didn't forget to close the latch.

Then she saw Anubis house, "Thank goodness, Jerome!"

* * *

**-The hospital-**

Jerome woke up and saw himself in a white room, "Alfie?" He sits up and asked again, "Amber?"

He took off his oxygen and went to the other side of the green curtain.

Then he saw Joy, sleeping with her oxygen on and seemed to enjoy the feeling.

Jerome remembered Rufus stabbing her but he looked at the cardiac monitor and there was still a beat.

Jerome examined her; wearing the hospital gown, her eyes closed beautifully, her hands on the blanket and her lips. The smooth, sweet lips he liked to touch with his.

Alfie pats his back, "Don't worry jerry. She's alright."

Then Amber gasped loudly, "Oh no!"

Jerome got out of the side with Alfie and Amber looked like she was about to cry, "Is Poppy alright?"

Jerome got shocked. +then the Doctor got in, "Oh, gentlemen. You must rest first, I am just going to inject at Ms. Mercer's arm."

Jerome and Alfie went to their side, "But can we call?" Jerome asked, "Sure. Just on the drawer next to you."

Jerome approached to the phone and dialed the number to Trudy's.

-Anubis house-

"Jerome!" Poppy yelled. Then the phone rang. Trudy appeared from the kitchen, "Oh Poppy! Are you finding Jerome? He's at the hospital. Can you please answer the phone?"

Poppy nods and picked the phone up, "Hello, Poppy Clarke here, how may I help you?"

"POPPY!"

"Jerry! I miss you so much. How are you?"

"Never better. Is Trudy going to visit us? I bet you can go with her." Jerome can't help but smile widely.

"Yeah, I think she does. See you later." Poppy ends the phone and Jerome had a wide smile he could ever wear.

* * *

**-Visitation-**

"Trudy!" Amber exclaimed, "Oh my little dear. Are you alright?" Amber nodded.

But she counted the kids, "Where is Joy?" All of them including the 3 injured kids went to her side. Joy was still asleep. Patricia had a small glare but inside her, was a feeling of guilt.

Nina and Fabian stared at her, feeling guilty. Everybody felt guilty except for the 4, including Trudy.

The doctor smiled, "Oh hello. Are you her family?"

Trudy said, "No. We are her close friends."

Nina felt more guilt exactly with Patricia. The doctor nodded and opened the curtain, "You may wait here and talk to her if she wakes up."

All of them walked to the bench and the 3 to their beds.

* * *

**-Ready to be Out of the hospital-**

Joy woke up and everybody cheered. Trudy walked out to pay the bill, "Joy I'm sorry." Everyone who hated her apologized. She smiled.

She got up and ready's her up.

* * *

**-At the house-**

Poppy hugged Jerome feeling relieved, "Oh Gerbil! I miss you so much."

"Team Clarke 1, rest of the world O" Jerome said in response, happy that he and his sister is safe.

Joy had got down. She saw Poppy and said, "Oh. Hey Jerome, is this your sister?"

"Yeah." Jerome smiled. But he blushed. Boys aren't suppose to blush but maybe he's got red which Poppy saw and she smiled, "I am Poppy. I must leave you 2 alone okay. Nice meeting you by the way."

When Poppy went back to the living room, Joy and Jerome were left across his room.

Joy didn't know what happened when they were with Rufus, "So what happened?"

Joy asked. Jerome looked at her nervously and swallowed, "Oh. We're kidnapped by Rufus and you're saved."

"Oh. So that's why I had a thing on my chest. Well, what're you gonna do?"

Jerome looked at her precious brown eyes and came near to her, "Be with you."

Joy tries to back out but she was stopped when Jerome grabbed her waist with his left hand, "What are you doing?"

Poppy peeked a little seeing her dear brother making his move, "Something I haven't done to anyone."

Jerome kissed her long and for the 1st time. Poppy smiled and was shouting that everybody crowded her.

Patricia gets up to her room when she heard a scream. She went down the stairs when she saw the 2 couples kiss.

"Oh my jeroy!"

Everybody backed away to Poppy then to Patricia who was looking at the couple. They cheered, "Finally someone has love Joy." Nina smiled and dropped a tear, being proud that her friend got to kiss someone like Jerome.

Joy placed her hands on his neck and Jerome pulled her closer. Both of them pulled away then pulled away looking at each other's eyes.

Jerome smiled holding her cheek and pulled her to his, touching their foreheads, "_No matter what Mercer, you are still my girl._"

Joy pecked his lips and smiled. Poppy smiled and heard Trudy's call, "Dinner!"


End file.
